Just Friends
by joejonaslover4
Summary: What happens when Miley friend Oliver falls in love with her? And what happens when Nick becomes jelous? Last chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

Just Friends?

Chapter 1 - Sleeping in Class

"Miss Stewert! Miss Stewert, this is the 2nd time you have been daydreaming in my class today," exclaimed Miley's teacher, Mrs. McHenry.

"Huh? What? Who? Oh sweet niblets!" Miley replied, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"If this happens again, I may have to call your father. Now do you understand me?" Mrs. McHenry said.

"Yes ma'am," Miley said.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang signaling it was time to go home.

"I keep thinking about Nick, I hope he's ok with us just being friends and not going out," Miley told her best friends, Lilly and Oliver.

"He'll be fine... just stop thinking about it or you'll end up after school with Mrs. McHenry!" Lilly said.

(NOTE- YOU MAY BE CONFUSED SO HERE'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED- NICK AND MILEY BROKE UP, BUT THEY ARE STILL VERY GOOD FRIENDS. short n sweet! lol)

At the Stewerts' home, Miley sat in her room talking to Nick on the phone.

Miley: Hey!

Nick: Hey Miley! What's up?

Miley: Nothing, I was just seeing if you were cool with us just being friends...

Nick: Yeah! Oh course I'm OK. I think being friends is better for us.

Miley: Yeah me too.

Nick: Well, I gotta go get ready for my concert- CYA!

Miley: Bye baby... I mean bye FRIEND! (giggles)

Nick: Haha Bye

(ANOTHER NOTE- NICK KNOWS MILEY IS HANNAH MONTANA)


	2. Chapter 2

Just Friends?

Chapter 2- Oliver What!?!?!?!?!?

Over at Rico's Oliver and Lilly are talking.

Oliver: Lilly, would you laugh at me if I said I liked Miley?

Lilly: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh what kind of question it that? If you were serious- then I'd probably die of laughter.

Oliver: Well...

Lilly: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! OMG You are aren't you?

Oliver: Well I mean she's a great girl. It's just something about her I like.

Lilly: You got me there for a second. Hahaaa...

Oliver : Well I _was _kinda serious. I like Miley Stewert.

Lilly is literally speachless. She just stares at him. Eyes wide open- mouth dropped as low as it could go.

The conversation ends with that and they both depart from Rico's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Lilly barges into Miley's house.

"How do you always manage to run into my house as my dad's makin' pancakes!?" Miley says with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I do have a good sense of smell- WAIT NO that's not why I'm here this time!" Lilly says feeling accused.

"Then why are you here so early in the morning?" Miley asks.

"Well... because... come with me," Lilly says hesitating.

"Why did you take me here?" Miley asks looking around at the alley filled with trash.

"Because 1- This is the only place where no one will hear and 2- if your dad heard he'd be asking too many questions." Lilly replies.

"OK then shoot," Miley says trying to get the secret out of Lilly.

Lilly tells Miley everything and Miley faints at the fact that Oliver likes her. Never in a million years would she think her best friend would have a crush on her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Friends?**

Ch. 3 (rewritten)

Hey everyone! When I read this one review it really made me think. So I have decided to change chapter 3- here it is, hope it's better!

"Miley! Miley! Are you OK?" Lilly asks Miley.

"Wha...what happened?" Miley says as she sits up after her fainting incident.

"Well you fainted cause I told you that Oliver loves you," Lilly says.

"I can't believe this, my friend? It's just...weird." Miley says.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked," Lilly says.

"Well I guess I'll give it a shot, I mean it's not like it could be that bad going out with him," Miley says.

"Ok, but don't come cryin to me when you guys break up and aren't friends anymore," Lilly states.

Miley gives her a look that says "that won't happen".

They both depart and Miley goes to the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beach-

"Hey Oliver, I know your secret. Lilly told me," Miley says.

"It was a gift! Leave my blanky alone!" Oliver yells.

"I don't even wanna know. But anyways it was a _different _secret... you know, how you like me?" Miley says.

"Oh, ya (Oliver puts his hands behind his head in an uneasy way) Well I guess it's not a secret anymore," Oliver replies.

"I think it's sweet," Miley says.

"Well do you , uh, wanna go out with me Friday night?" Oliver asks.

"Sure Oliver." Miley answers.

They both start to leave when... Oliver turns around and says

"Wait, Miley.." He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye Oliver," Miley says, as she blushes.

"Bye Miley," Oliver says and waves.

READ THE 4TH CHAPTER COMING SOON... WILL THEIR RELATIONSHIP BE A GOOD ONE? OR WILL IT?


	4. Chapter 4

Just Friends

Ch. 4

"Miles! Are you almost done in there? It's been 45 minutes and I gotta go really bad," Miley's brother Jackson yells from outside the bathroom door.

"Calm down Jackson.. I'll be out in a sec," Miley replies.

DING DONG!!!! Mr. Stewert goes to the door.

(A/N MLEY'S DAD DOESN'T KNOW OLIVER LOVES MILEY)

"Miley, Oliver's here!" Her dad yells.

"Ok let me just get my purse.." Miley says.

As she walks through the door her dad says-

"Since when do you go somewhere with Oliver wearing make up and jewelery?"

"Um, since today! Yup, I now realized that my appearance should be nicer because even when I'm around Oliver, it's still important." Miley lies. Then winks at Oliver.

"Whatever you say darlin' " Her dad says.

"See ya!" Miley runs out the door with Oliver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you didn't tell your dad about you know, how we go out?" Oliver asks.

"Nah, maybe another time." Miley says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE MOVIES-

"Gettin scared Miley?" Oliver says teasing.

"Oh be quiet," Miley snaps back, giggling...then throws popcorn at him.

It all turns into a popcorn- throwing fight! They did get kicked out of the theater but they were laughing about it as they went home.

"I had a fun night Oliver..." Miley begins to say while they are walking home.

"But it's just that I think we are too close of friends for this.We are like siblings. You know?" She finishes.

"Ya! I know... the whole time made me think about if we ever broke up, then maybe you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." He replies.

"Then I'm glad to call you my friend," Miley says smiling.

"Yeah FRIEND." Oliver laughs.

He walks Miley to her door. And they both say good bye. From then on, Miley and Oliver stay friends and things go back to normal.

FOR ALL YOU MOLIVER FANS... I WILL BE MAKING AN ALTERNATE ENDING SO YOU DON'T GET UPSET THANKS FOR READING GUYS ILY 3


	5. Chapter 5

Just Friends

Alternate Ending

(SUMMARY OF THE MOVIES- THEY HAVE A GREAT TIME.LOL)

THE NEXT DAY

DINGDONG The doorbell rings and Miley answers the door.

"Hey Oliver! I had a great time at the movies last night." She says.

"Me too... I'm starting to get used to us being boyfriend and girlfriend." At that very moment, Mr. Stewert comes walking into the room.

"WOAHWOAHWOAH did I just hear that? Oliver... you date my daughter?" He says, studdering.

"Um... yes, Mr. Stewert," He says, a little bit afraid of what might happen.

Mr. Stewert walks out of the room and then comes back in.

"I just had the STRANGEST dream I've ever had... Oliver was dating my little girl." He says.

"Um, daddy, that wasn't a dream.

"Come over here Miley..." Her father says and they both go into the kitchen.

(IN A WHISPER)

"Are you sure you want to do this? We are talking about Oliver!" Mr. Stewert says.

"Yes daddy, he has matured a lot in the past few days. And the truth is, I am beginning to like him more than I thought I'd ever would," She replies.

"Ok, but don't say I never tried to stop you." He says.

"I won't," Miley laughs.

Miley walks back into the other room to Oliver.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah... you know, _dads._" She smiles.

"I know what you mean, when I told my dad I had a girlfriend, he nearly spit his coffee on me." Oliver says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AT THE BEACH )

"Hey Miley, hey Oliver!" Lilly says.

"Hey!" The both say in unison.

"How's the relationship going?" Lilly asks.

"Pretty good actually." Miley snaps.

"Ok. Just don't hurt me." Lilly laughs.

NICK JONAS COMES RUNNING ALONG.

"Hey, Miley. I have been thinking. And I want to know if you would want to go back out with me." Nick says.

"Um.. well I kind of have a boyfriend."

(A/N WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL MILEY DUMP OLIVER AND GO BACK WITH NICK JONAS OR STAY WITH OLIVER)


	6. Chapter 6

Just Friends

Ch.6 Alternate Ending

Sorry for the delay... I have been busy the past week and I never had time to write this chapter. Thanks for your patience.

We left off when Miley tells Nick she goes out with Oliver...

"Oh ok... I understand. "Nick says walking away feeling slightly upset.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I really am with Oliver." She says to him.

"Really it's fine..." Nick replies.

He leaves the area. & Oliver is still standing there a little guilty.

"Don't feel guilty Oliver." Miley says knowing what he was thinking by the look in his eyes.

Oliver stays silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(LILLY IS AT MILEY'S HOUSE)

"So, what are you going to do? Cause Nick is HOT and I might just steal him!" Lilly says kidding around.

"Hey!" Miley shouts.

"I'm just messin' with ya." Lilly laughs.

"That's what I thought" Miley laughs aswell.

"I think I'll stick with Oliver. And I seriously am in love with Oliver. There's something about him..." Miley drifts off.

"So, what do you think about me and Joe? Good couple?" Lilly asks.

"Hahaha in your dreams," Miley giggles.

OLIVER WALKS IN :

"Hey Miley!" He says and kisses her on the cheak.

"Hey" She says back.

"How about we all go to Rico's and grab a soda?" Miley suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Lilly says.

"Me too," Oliver says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------RICO'S (THAT PLACE WITH THE FOOD AND STUFF BY THE BEACH)--------------------------------------

"Oooo lala." Lilly says as she looks at this hot guy.

"Lilly's got a crush!" Miley taunts.

"Yes I do!!" She yells.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me and smiling." The hot guy says.

"Me? Um of course not!!" Lilly lies.

"Well wanna go out with me to a movie sometime?" He asks.

"Oh and by the way, the name's Mike." he adds.

"I don't think I need to answer that one." Lilly answers with a big smile.

He gives her his number.

"Call." is all he says and he departs.

"OH EM GEE!! YEPEE!!!!!!" Lilly yells and does her little cartwheel flip thing.

Miley and Oliver laugh.

"Glad to see you happy," Miley says.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Friends

Chapter 7

Sorry again for the really long delay... this is the second to last chapter- hope you like it!

PS. I would recommend scimming through the last chapter to refresh your memory.

"So, have you defently decided who you like yet?" Lilly asks.

"Yea I'm pretty sure, but I need something to figure out who is the right guy for me." Miley says.

"Hmm... "Lilly thinks with a mischeivious smile on her face,"

"What Lilly!?" Miley demands.

"Just you wait..." Lilly replies.

ON THE BEACH (miley isn't here)

"Yo, you need to back off my girl Oliver." Nick Jonas says.

"Me? Your girl? WHAT?" Oliver roars.

"Yeah, Miley's mine" Nick says nastily.

"Dude, no she's not... she said it herself, she loves me." Oliver says defending himself.

"Whatever, just keep your eye out... I think she likes me too," Nick says.

LATER ON... NICK IS TALKING TO MILEY AT RICOS (OLIVER IS SITTING AT THE COUNTER DRINKING A SMOOTHIE AS THEY TALK BUT CAN'T HEAR THEIR CONVERSATION)

"Hey Miley, I just found out my dog is in the hospital, you don't know how sad I am" Nick lies and begins to fake cry.

"Oh I am so sorry Nick," Miley believes him and hugs him.

"It's... (sniff)... OK" Nick fakes.

"Well I gotta go home to get ready for my concert. Bye!" Miley says.

"Bye!" Nick says.

"I love you too," Nick yells when Miley is too far away to hear.

"Your such a lier... I know you made up a lie just so she'd hug you." Oliver scolds.

"No... she just loves me, why else would she hug me?" Nick says.

"I don't know, but in the end, I'll show you who she really likes!" Oliver says and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Friends

The 8th (& last) Chapter

"Miley, we need to figure something out... Nick is obviously jelous of Oliver and you still can't decide who to like," Lilly tells Miley in Miley's kitchen.

"I know, and all this drama needs to stop," Miley says strongly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Later on at the beach))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"As you know, I invited all of you here today to discuss this madness that's going on," Miley says intelligently to Oliver, Nick and Lilly.

"Get on with it!" Oliver yells over everyone.

"Ok well anyways, I have made a big decision," Miley says with suspence.

Silence went over all four of them.

"Everyone knows that both Oliver and Nick love me," She continues.

"But I have decided to stay single for a while... sorry guys," Miley announces, relieved.

"I'm cool with that," Nick says.

"Yeah me too," Oliver replies.

"Sorry if i seemed jelous, Oliver," Nick admits.

"It's OK, I'm sorry if I was trying to rub things in your face," Oliver says.

They all hug and Lilly sniffs "Tears to my eyes"

THE END!!! THANKS FOR READING! Hope you read my next story coming out soon!


End file.
